Monster
by skittleAcullen
Summary: Alfred and his a run in with the monster, dark, self inflected pain, drugs one shot
1. Chapter 1

There were many sides of Alfred F. Jones and this was his darkest. He sat in his corner blasting "world so cold" by three days grace. He was huddled, his arms to his chest crying. His second home, the walls reminding him of all the pain that kept bringing him to this place. He was having another episode and this one was bad. He was thinking, falling, flying, soaring, buzzing, dropping, swimming, floating, drowning, pushing, breathing, thinking. The pain in his heart greatly surpassing the pain in his wrist. As the crimson flowed from his body he made no move to stop the sting, the burn sparking pleasure and control in his mind.

"Never again" he whispered and he picked up the razor and made another diagonal slash and crawling over to his own personal monster. The evil white power sat on the floor lined perfectly.

"You steal all my money you kno that?" he said dripping blood all over the floor, trailing his inner angst behind him for all to see. He bent down and inhaled the monster clogging is nose and his brain one more time, could it hurt? Falling back on his ass he contemplated what to do with his extra time. The snow in his nostrils did more than steal his money it stole his life, his heart, his brain and brought him to heights no one could imagine. No other nation knew of his fits America is such an inconsistent place, there was no one stereotype in such a mixed place. When he was alone he had a habit of knocking on this door for a splurge and not of fast food. He felt a hand on his stomach and looked up to see another of the monsters children crawling over him, emptiness in her eyes.

"Kate" was all she said touching the blood from his wrist and putting it in her mouth her own bloody wrists showing dripping down her arm and onto the floor

"Mike" was his short reply the fake name fit well. he did the same as her touching her wrist and putting it to his mouth, they sat and talked, spoke of things so different yet so intertwined.

Names - people

Anger - emotions

Feelings - pain

School - work

Boys

Girls

Alternative - rap

Grades - paychecks

First times

Scares

Rape

Tears

Hate

Loss

And that feeling...the one that neither one of them could describe. Having so much to say, your head screaming so loud with word that never made it past your lips, to afraid to even contemplate the punishments, spinning, screaming, bashing, against your brain wanting to be let out and having to turn to snow to quite them. The snow...was so beautiful and it came in all forms. A needle, a pipe, It didn't matter one look at the sugar and the voices shivered, crying, screaming, begging, not again.

The two conversations eventually became one meshing with one common interest with common stories and common endings

Pain

Anger

Blood

Death

The monster

* * *

><p><strong>i kno its short just a small story that came to me in one of my fits heheh jk i was reading crank and listening to rolling in the deep and this is what you get review please<strong>


	2. Ice cream

The thing people did understand about Alfred was that he hated fighting. He did it well and always he came out the victor but that didn't make it fun. He would rather any other alternative to it. He especially hated it when his parents fought, what's worse than that he hated it when his parents didn't fight. When they acted like the other didn't exist and went out of their way not to talk to each other. It was this that he thought of as he whipped his tears and walked out of the bathroom. He knew this would probably not last long or it might last forever but he didn't really care anymore. He would find comfort in his music and his stories and do like the British and carry on

"Where are you going?" his mother asked

"Just for a walk around the block" he said leaving without waiting for her reply. Alfred lived in Brooklyn somewhere in east Flatbush, he was 15 and he was bored with life.

"If it ain't blue eyes" he heard someone say threw his headphones his eye twitched and stepped up his walk a little

"Have you been crying blue eyes?" the same voice asked grabbing his shoulder

He turned around to see a boy about his age with dyes white hair and red eyes

" You look like a freak"

The guy laughed "my mom uses me as her cosmetology experiments but never mind me have you been crying?" He asked

"What's it to you?" Alfred asked shrugging the boy's hand off his shoulder

"Im here to help if need names…Gilbert," he said after a slight hesitation

"Liar"

"And"

"Well fine then my names mike" Alfred said smirking

"Mike very common and not to suspicious, I like it" the guy said

" You wanna meat a friend of mine?"

"Why would I want to?" Alfred asked taking a step away from the guy

"He'll make you feel better, free of charge"

"Im not gay" Alfred said after a second

Gilbert just smiled "if you say so"

"Im not!" Alfred said getting red "why…do I look gay?" he asked

"No, no don't worry" Gilbert threw his arm around Alfred's shoulders and started to walk with him "well now you do"

Alfred just glared at him "what do you want?"

"I want to help you with your problem, why were you crying?" Alfred kept his head down this was a stranger, did it really matter if he told him? It would be nice to have someone to talk to

" I just care to much I guess, my folks fight and it bothers me more than it does them"

"Alright well let's see general list then, virgin?"

"Yeah"

"Good grades"

Alfred shrugged "I try my best"

"Is it good enough mike?

Alfred looked up at him blankly for a moment before he remember that he was talking to him "enough is never enough"

Gilbert nodded "do they beat you?"

"They used to but not lately"

"Siblings?"

"Yeah my younger brother"

"One last question"

Alfred looked at him

" You like ice cream?"

Alfred looked to see that they were standing in front of the taste the tropics a little way down from his house. Gilbert brought him in and they both got a double scoop great nut come

" You never answered my question" Gilbert said licking his cone

"What question?" Alfred asked looking away from his ice cream

"Do you wanna meet my friend?"

Alfred sighed, "Depends, what's his name?"

Gilbert grinned, "His name my dear mike? Well everyone around here just calls him…the monster"

* * *

><p><strong>okay well i was told that alfred just seamed emo so i decided to write his story from the start, i wanna say this is a crank crossover but it really isint the story just gave me insperation and yes all the chapters will be short but they'll be updated quickly so review or favorite or whatever floats ur boat<strong>


End file.
